Queen of Halloween
by Bloodyravenheart13
Summary: Jinx is now attending her first Teen Titans Halloween party... But when the night becomes a test of bravery and wits... Will they all make it out with there dignity... And who will be crowned King or Queen of Halloween?


**Happy Halloween flinx fans! Since today is my favorite holiday of the year, I thought there was no way to spend it then writing a flinx for you guys XD **

**I own nothing….**

**Not the show, not the characters, and not the holiday **

'_How in hell did I let myself be talked into this?' _I thought to myself as I added the last of my costume and slid out the door of my room.

"Friend Jinx you look absolutely stunned" Starfire gasped as she brought me into a gigantic bear hug.

"I think you mean stunning Star" Bumblebee laughed as I gasped for my breath.

"I'm not sure I like it" I huffed glancing down at the outfit Starfire had picked out for me. I felt a little… Exposed. ..

"It's purrrr-fect" Kole grinned at her joke as I rolled my eyes. I gazed around at my three friends all decked out in their costumes. Bumble-bee was dressed as some sort of black Avril Lavigne. Kole was wearing a preppy cheerleader outfit. And Starfire was some sort of giant pinkish glob.

"Starfire… What the hell are you?" I asked.

"Friend Jinx can you not tell? I am a Glor-ga-zor, very frightening creature on my planet. Do  
I not make you shake in your shoes?" She questioned a bit sad.

"Oh sure Star, I'm practically shaking with fright" I said sarcastically. Thankfully Starfire does not yet understand the concept of sarcasm so my comment flew right over her head.

"I knew it would! You costume is quite chilling to Jinx" Starfire squealed.

"I'm a freaking cat star!" '_A slutty one at that'_ I thought to myself as I gazed down at my tight strapless black leather shirt, that came down a little too low for comfort and a very short black mini skirt. Along with black stiletto shoes and a matching black tail and cat ears now placed on my head.

"Well ya, but I knew a black cat would be a perfect costume for you, especially on Halloween" Starfire smiled. I rolled my eyes again and nodded to the other two girls.

"So why do we have to dress up again" I ask.

"Because every year the Teen Titans through a huge Halloween party here and titan's tower: and since this is you first year as a hero you kind of had to come" Bumble Bee shrugged. I still didn't like it. Sure I loved Halloween. But I was the type of girl who preferred to trick instead of treat so I was never really the type to get invited to a lot of parties.

"Come on" Kole whined.

"The party is about to start" And next thing I knew I was being dragged down to the main lobby where other titans already were socializing. I saw Speedy dressed as some sort of Robin Hood. Mas and Menos were both Speedy Gonzales from the old Looney Toons cartoon. Aqualad was… A squid? Cyborg was dressed as some kind of Viking; Beastboy was just about everything at once, switching from animal to animal. Raven was… Raven. Hell, even Robin was dressed as Batman. But as I looked for one titan in particular I felt a sudden gust of wind and a hot breath against my ear.

"Well looked what the cat dragged in" I turned to see the one and not so only Kid Flash dressed as some suave pirate.

"Like I haven't heard that one before" I huffed looking him in his too blue eyes.

"Thought you'd be down here sooner cat eyes" He winked at me.

"Well we had a little trouble getting Starfire through the door with the giant blob she came as, and what's with this cat eyes remark" I hiss.

"I thought it might be a new clever nickname for you" He smiled confidently.

"Oh ya, it's right up there with Jinxy and slowpoke" I mutter sarcastically. Kid Flash frowned and then took the time to loom over her, (more than once) and take in her costume.

"Wow, Jinx, I got to say I love the outfit, but it leaves me with a question in mind" He smirked before suddenly pushing her against the wall and leaned in to press his lips to her ear.

"Do you have a rough tongue?" He asked suggestively.

"Fuck off!" I hiss at him before shoving him away, a twinge of color rising to my cheeks.

"I'm just kidding cat eyes" He eyes twinkled mischievously.

"Whatever, and what are you supposed to be, some kind of tool" I snapped.

"The only kind of tool I am is a screwdriver" He winked. I swiftly smacked to show him such remarks were not appreciated.

"Okay, okay! I'm obviously a pirate Jinx" He grinned. I took in his (in my opinion) feminine white blouse, red tights, pirate hat, along with his eye patch and plastic sword hanging loose at his side.

"Oh ya, a sad pirate at that" I smirk.

"Wanna take a ride on this pirate ship" He waggled his eyebrows. _How perverted can this guy be!_

"Keep talking like that _captain _and your _ship_ might end up going under" I glared at him before swiftly leaving his side to talk to some less demented people.

"Hey Jinx! Booya! What a killer costume" Cyborg greeted me cheerfully.

"Hi Jinx" Beastboy squawked as he changed from a dog to a parrot.

"Hey" I nodded.

"Is this party awesome or what?" Beastboy cheered.

"Or what" I answered bluntly. Beastboy looked deflated.

"I mean it's just not like my normal Halloween" I added quickly.

"Well what is your normal Halloween Jinx?" Speedy asked joining our conversation.

"Well me and some friends would normally gather and tell chilling stories till everyone else has run away and one is left standing. The last one to leave is announced Queen of Halloween" I shrug.

"Or King of Halloween" Beastboy pointed out. I smirked.

"Actually, _queen._ I win every single year"

"Well I say it's time we crown a king" Kid Flash added appearing beside me.

"Booya!" Cyborg cheered.

"Fine" I smirk.

"Tonight we travel to the abandoned shoreline east of Jump City, there we will each tell a terrifying tale. Last one standing will be named Queen-"

"or King" Kid Flash smiled.

"Of Halloween" I finish. _This night just got interesting._

**What will happen? Who will win? Who will run? All these questons can be awnsered if and only if you review… **

**Reviews=Updates**

**BTW: I will eventually continue School, Boys, and other things I don't like, and Dream Scape. They will be FINISHED! I will not let them go unfinished! It's just I'm having major writers block for those stories… So I thought maybe if I started this it would get my creative juices flowing… So all my flinx stories will be updated soon… just be patient. **

**AND REVIEW! **** Please….**


End file.
